darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Tron Games Opening
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Goa Kick-Off Megatron Slipstream is in the Grease Pits in preparation for the Tron Games. Getting the locals support was easy enough when you mention the Emperor's name. So instead of the usual pit fights it’s more of an opening ceremonies feel, complete with a flag to hoist up the flag pole and music. Plus any decorations that could be found and put up quickly. Goa has adopted busywork of a duller nature -- checking the rings for anything out of place or rusted over (more than it needs to be for effect, anyway), checking the locks on the cage cells. Sweeping the occasional discarded limb or circuit board off to the sidelines. The sort of details his tendencies on the field lend him to. The mech keeps an eye on the sky, so to speak, or at least around -- who knows what Breakshot or Megatron lined up for the ceremonies? Kick-Off is to one side, ignoring the preparations save for a few warm up to ensure that all was ready. He was silent the entire time, speaking to nobody at all, movements slow and well thought out. Slipstream moves toward Goa to see how he is coming along with his menial labor which is part of his punishment. "About as ready as we can get I think. Not sure what Breakout has in store though." she states to him, then raises a hand to wave to Kick-Off. "Didn't expect him here." Goa throws a glance to Kick-Off as Slipstream motions to him, and blinks. He'd been aware of the gladiator getting into position, but hadn't given it much thought. Kick-Off was a fixture around here, as far as Goa's experiences in the pits had gone. Holding up some mech's long-deactivated arm, corroded enough to creak slightly as it flops with his motions, he turns back to Slipstream and says, "You're taller than me, throw this over that cable over there?" The mech's free hand points to a power cable running between two supports nearby. "Can always be more ready." Kick-Off sees the wave and looks that way. Expression hidden, he gives the faintest of nods, before moving into a proper bow before turning back to his work. Slipstream looks at the arm and takes it, "Sure, why not." then walks over to the cable and throws it over it. Wherever it lands, it makes a metallic thunk. She returns to the grounder and smiles a bit to Kick-Off's bow. "Ah there are still a few gentlemechs around." she murmurs softly, cocking her head to Goa she asks, "So what would you participate in hm?" Goa gets distracted observing Kick-Off as Slip makes the throw. He could've done it himself, but aside from it being funnier, conservation of energy was a wise habit in his newfound position. As was observing and learning what he could -- "Huh?" His optics snap away from staring. "I don't know. Not a lot of land vehicles to race." He spins his shoulder tires on that note. "But I bet I could tackle whatever transorganic critters they throw out." "I do it because I am made to.” states the gladiator simply as they approach. He folds his arms, and glances to both of them "I'm assuming you both are." he states simply "Land races I had considered, but I was told to be elsewhere." Slipstream chuckles, "Could race Robustus, that may prove interesting at least." she notes, idly wondering where Megatron is at now that things are pretty much ready to go. Then a chuckle, "Tackle critters? That I'd have to see." she states with a smile to him. Peering to Kick-Off, "Didn't realize you could participate but you are welcome." Goa just grins at Kick-Off; the ex-'Bot knows that Goa has no particular fondness of honorifics ... but fortunately for him, and perhaps himself, he's in no mood to antagonize Kick-Off's bitterness about it. He looks over at Slip with a tweaked antenna, then smirks, realizing he may have never thought to mention the incident with the electrogator. "Interesting? I mean, I've got nothing against an inevitable win..." "Why wouldn’t I? Business is business." states Kick Off in his normally surly way as he lifts his spear and looks it over "...And this is business." Slipstream glances at Goa a moment and smiles a bit at the way his antenna is cocked, "We'll see Gooey." she murmurs, then looks to the gladiator, "I don't think we'll be doing any games today.. unless the Emperor wants it that way." The arrival of the emperor is probably one of the most anticipated events of the opening ceremony. The empty throne perched upon center stage is vacant, as if waiting for its one true master. Though there are no guards surrounding the throne, it is implied that any other Decepticon would have the common sense as not to sit in it. The lights go off in the Arena, and a loud scream of excitement emanates from the surrounding crowd. "ME-GA-TRON! ME-GA-TRON!" The crowd chants the Emperor’s name fervently, whistles and cheers heard over the fanfare being played over the loudspeakers. "I mean, unless you know something about the flatbed I don't. You holdin' out on me, Slip?" Goa's other antenna tilts out, symmetrically perturbed, as he looks up to the cacophony. That would be what he kept looking up for. He glances over at Kick-Off, as if expecting input, then back up. "Think Breakshot pulled through?" he mutters. "Fragged to be him if he didn't." Kick-Off is silent. As the darkness overcomes, he turns to step into the line of other gladiators, all dropping to a knee as proper as the Emperor starts to make his arrival. He knelt last, resisting until the end. Slipstream lifts her gaze to the throne at front row center of the grandstand as the chants and music start up. She nudges at Goa, "Let's move before him and kneel like we should, maybe he'll look favorably on you." she states lowly to the grounder, then walks toward the throne to offer the salute, "Hail to the Decepticons and destruction to the Autobots!" then kneeling with head bowed before Megatron. she states over their link. A blaze of flame emits from center stage, revealing the tall, darkened, sinister-looking form of Megatron. The crowd only goes into a near frenzy as fireworks ignite behind the Emperor, illuminating his tall, silvery form. The arena lights slowly turn on, fireworks continuing until they reach their pinnacle. As the lights fully illuminate the Arena as well as the Emperor, one last pyrotechnic rockets overhead, exploding in a shower of color. The music cuts as Megatron takes his seat upon his throne. A holo-vid displays Megatron's mug overhead for all to behold as he begins the ceremonies. "Decepticons. The Tron Games are upon us. It is a time of competition and brutal combat. But it is also time for celebration of my rule over Polyhex and your Emperor." Cheers come from the stands as Megatron begins. Goa wastes no time joining Slipstream, knelt practically in formation, a salute and silent tap of his fist to his chest as acknowledgement to the Emperor as he does not wish to interrupt. The tone in his mind is an amused sneer. He keeps one audial on Megatron's words, but the other to ... other sounds, ones that don't fit. He can't help thinking that this use of resources leaves Polyhex more open to attack than it would otherwise. At least he's good at multitasking. Slipstream remains still and kneeling as Megatron speaks to the crowd. she notes. Kick-Off remains quiet as the Gladiators rose again. He remained quiet as others cheered and carried on as best they could. He though, remained quiet, folding his arms finally Megatron's red optics turn to Goa, Kick-Off, and Slipstream. Megatron turns the holo-vid to a still image while he addresses the knelt trio. "Rise, Decepticons. And join in the reveling. This is far from a time of seriousness. Enjoy yourselves, for you do not know when I may give another time for you to do so." Megatron rasps, his point clear. Turning the vid-screen back on, Megatron continues to entice excitement and energy from the gathered crowd. "I am pleased to announce, the official opening of the Tron Games. All competitors do your best and you will not let me down. I look forward to seeing each of your performances at the Games." Megatron rasps, his voice being carried throughout the arena on the loudspeakers. Although, Megatron quietly taps a finger, wondering where Breakshot could be. Slipstream rises up from her kneeling position and inclines her head, looking toward Goa, "So how would you like to revel as Megatron so elegantly put it?" she asks him curiously. Goa stands slowly, thinking only something along the lines of 'if you say so'. Another salute, and a bursted "Yes, sir!" He looks over at Slipstream for a reaction, then out to the crowd as she speaks, antennae laid back so as not to overwhelm himself. Side to side, his helmet shakes very slightly in response. Then something ironic occurs to him and he smirks, looking back to Slip and Kick-Off. "I don't know, but I hope it involves enerbeer." /Now/ he gets an inkling to irritate the gladiator. "Kick-Off?" Kick-Off had been just about to step away, and he pause,s to glance back over his shoulder after a final bow to Megatron "Yes? " he asks coldly. Slipstream shakes her head a bit at Goa, patting him on the tire in a friendly manner but gesturing for the vendor with the beers to come over. "I'll buy you one drink, just to relax you a bit. But no more. Don't need you running around here drunk and babbling Primus knows what to anyone that will listen." Megatron finishes the opening ceremonies by announcing the first event. "The first event will be Gladitorial combat, here in the pits." Megatron's announcement incites louder cheers from the crowd, as it's obviously their favorite. "Yeah! Wooo!!" cheers a Mech from the stands, with Megatron keeping his steely gaze fixed. "Contenders should sign up with the Pit Master and await for the bracket and your tournament seed. All Decepticons are welcome to sign up." Megatron rasps, finally saying, "Let the Games begin." The crowd erupts in cheers, the insessant chant of Megatron's name ringing throughout the Arena. Goa sticks his lip out at Slipstream. But she has a point. He moves off to partially block Kick-Off's path with his shoulder. "I'm sure you're heading off to join in some festivities I might not know about?" Kick-Off always seemed like he needed a break. Goa just may not be most tactful mech to offer it. He pauses, following the announcement of gladiatorial sign-up with one audial, but it doesn't shun him off just yet. "Or join me and Slip. The opener's for kickin' one back." With that, he moves out of Kick-Off's way. "... No, I'm not. I'm going back into my chamber until my tournament slot comes up." notes Kick Off, puzzled. Then he stops to look over at Goa "... You're... inviting me?" Slipstream knows for a fact Shred would be signing up for combat. For now she's hanging back to see who does sign up and for what as there were a few selections one could sign up for. She has enerbeers in hand and walks over to Goa, offering him one. "Here you go Gooey." she smiles softly, "Sounded like it to me.. I could grab another one before that vendor escapes to another part of the arena." Goa looks over at Slipstream, rubs a hand over his face like he's trying to adjust the red lenses, then peers out from between his fingers. "Do it. I'll cover." If this mech snuck off in the meantime, more for him. He slides his hand off his face, sets it on his hip, and turns back to Kick-Off. "There a reason I shouldn't?" It's not like the Con's kept better company recently. "Not like I don't owe you one for beating you fair. Now get over here before I change my mind." Slipstream nods and hands Goa both beers so he can hand one to the gladiator, moving off to grab herself a beer. The crowd is most likely watching what is passing for opening ceremonies involving the other gladiators and whatever Breakshot had planned outside of the fireworks. Soon she returns and smiles to them both, "So Kick-Off, have any issues fighting a femme?" she asks curiously. "I'm not exactly a typical decepticon." notes Kick-Off, watching the two of them curiously as he focused on Goa now. Then he turns to walk over slowly. He looks to Slipstrea "It depends on if she is willing or not." Goa takes a moment to lick his lips and enjoy the mere concept of having an enerbeer in each hand, for the first time in a while. Then he glances at Kick-Off. Ah, so he's interested. This could prove valuable. "Neither am I. Think fast." Goa immediately tosses him one of the cylinders, then turns an ever-so-slightly furrowed optic ridge to Slipstream's inquiry. "What're you thinking, Slip?" He unseals and starts chugging away at his own drink without waiting for a reply. Slipstream smirks a bit at Kick-Off, "Of course she is... Shred is supposed to be the champion of this very arena. She'll probably show you up Kick-Off." she notes and takes a sip of her enerbeer, "Hmm a bit watered down, oh well." she shrugs. She smiles to Goa, "Thinking of participating in the melee section with my lance." "She is not champion. That currently belongs to Breakwing. I rarely see her down here." notes Kick Off simply. "If we end up fighting then we end up fighting. I do not hold back." Slipstream states, "She was once Kick-Off." then sizes him up, "So think you could take me in a melee fight hmm?" "Perhaps. IT depends on the weapons drawn and my 'combat instructions." notes Kick Off as he walks along with them through the crowd. "in a fair fight you would have the advantage." Slipstream hmms softly to that, "Really, and what advantage would I have in a fair fight hm? Would you go easy on me hm?" she asks, taking another small sip of her enerbeer. Goa had wandered into the crowd at some point, but now ambles back up to the two, no drink in hand to be seen. He doesn't have the visible stumbling and slackening that accompany moderate overcharge, but he does seem more at-ease, shoulders held shorter, optics focused instead of darting around trying to appraise the entire arena ruckus. "Pardon that," He traces out one of the treads in a shoulder tire. Then his antennae come forward, with nigh exaggerated interest, listening in on Kick-Off, such as he is in this conversation Goa stumbled in on. "Instructions, huh?" Goa crosses his arms, "So was it really luck?" Attention span two-bit, he looks away again, then back, seeming to have forgotten it. "Kick-Off. What's your take on this? I sign up," his head tilts aside and nods slightly at Slipstream, "Maybe get a bit of my rep back?" "That one was." notes Kick Off, focusing first on Goa with a scowl in his optics. And then back to Slipstream again "It depends on how I am told to fight. As for advantages... you fly, I dont. And my take on what?" he asks, turning back to Goa. Slipstream hmms softly to Goa's return and nods a bit to his question, "You might at least impress the Emperor with your battle tactics in this sort of environment." She hmms to Kick-Off's words and says, "I would think the Emperor would want you to fight at your own will so it is fair for you as well. But then again maybe not." she notes. "As for flying, I'd keep to the ground to keep it fair." Goa's brows rise. "I believe you. Don't have to glare daggers through me." He notices that the other mech hasn't touched his drink, but looks up to Slipstream and neglects to point it out. "My tactics? Hahahah..." Goa drifts off when he can't find anything really out of place about that. He had new tricks he'd been meaning to try. In his thought, his nose wanders back to Kick-Off's angle. "Your take on me signin'. I recall, you said I'd never make it in the ring." He shrugs, putting his hands in the air chalantly, "That was a mech without the fear of death in 'im you met, though." Kick-Off's body stiffens, and he turns to stare at Slipstream without saying a word. And then he states "If he wished that, then I would not be here.' before he looks to Goa "Sorry, I think I will have to pass on that drink. I need to go... prepare. As for your signing... an honest answer? A decepticon is only good dead" he turns then to begin to walk away. Slipstream winces at that reply, "Ouch..." she murmurs, then glances at Goa, "Guess you can drink his then Gooey." "Honest's as good an answer as any, Kick-Off. Power to you." Goa takes what might ought to be a direct insult without the slightest flinch; toll the last couple cycles on him as it was, Robustus' words about those who are Decepticons at spark and those who are not still looped in his processor. The gladiator had qualities he could admire. That honesty, to start. And focus. And defiance, though he'd certainly not /admit/ a partiality to that for its own sake; he played it off by pushing the buttons borne of it. "Buzzkill," he remarks, once he believes the mech is out of earshot. Then he looks up at Slipstream. "Idealist." Smirks. "I intend to. Then drop my name off at the pits. Any other merriment to make out here?" Category:Logs Category:Tron Games TP Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs